


Seen

by SihaSmiles



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Internet Friends, Jaeni, M/M, Mark is whipped, Markyong, Seriously tho, Texting, These tags get worse the harder i try, by which i mean past taewin, dojae, johnten, nomin, rensung, slight angst, tenny, yuil, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 12,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SihaSmiles/pseuds/SihaSmiles





	1. 12:51-Pm, March 18th, 2017

_** Welcome To ChattApp, The Best Free Internet Texting Service In Korea. ** _

**Available Chatts:**

[Lonely and single💔]

[Annoyed and tired 😢]

** _[Looking for a friend without judgement 😔]_ **

_**Mr.Mixtape has entered the Looking For a Friend Without Judgement ChattRoom.** _

**Mr.Mixtape:**  
Hello?

_CaffèCaramel is typing..._

**CaffèCaramel:**  
Hi...  
Wow, this is a lot more awkward than they said it'd be.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Who’s they?

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
My friends.  
Or, 'friends', we aren't very close.  
But they thought it'd be easier for me to  
talk to someone online.  
I have a habit of being inarticulate irl.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Ah, same.  
My mom even made me go see  
someone to help me express myself more.  
It didn't really help, but music and art did.  
What about you?

_CaffèCaramel is typing..._

_CaffèCaramel is typing..._

**Mr.Mixtape:**  
not to be rude, but are you by  
any chance writing a mini manuscript?

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
I'm trying to put things into words,  
and it's not any easier here.  
But you at least can't see the fact that  
I've dropped my phone twice.  
Deleted three messages I nearly sent,  
and the fact that I nearly blocked you  
when I dropped my phone.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
I'm actually impressed you did  
all that in two minutes.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
So am I.  
Except, my cat is now in  
hiding under my bed.  
She's hissing at me.  
She just bit me.  
I'm bleeding.  
I have no idea where  
the bandaids are.  
Help.  
[Read 1:02pm]

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Are you okay? [Read 1:04pm]  
Are you ignoring me? [Read 1:06]  
U gonna leave me on read now? [Read 1:10]

_CaffèCaramel is typing..._

**CaffèCaramel:**  
Sorry.  
My sister had to get the bandaids.  
And my mom had the wonderful  
idea for me to  
cut lemons for lunch so we could  
make lemonade.  
I don't even like lemonade.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
#SaveCatBittenCaramel2k16  
I don't like lemonade either.  
It makes my jaw lock up, and then it aches all day.  
Or its tooooooo sweet and  
it feels like I'm eating a yellow sugar cube.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Please explain that to my mom.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Maybe some other time? 😊

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Fair enough.  
Well, I gtg, time for lunch.  
Talk to you later?

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Definitely.  
Bye. 👋

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Bye.  
Not gonna lie, I counted six fingers  
on that hand for a minute there.


	2. 1:30-Am, March 26th, 2017

_** CaffèCaramel has entered a private ChattRoom with Mr.Mixtape ** _

**CaffèCaramel:**  
Are you up?

_Mr.Mixtape has joined_

**Mr.Mixtape:**  
Ist 1 in he mornig

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Are you okay?  
I get that you're saying it's one in morning,  
but how did you spell ist?

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Consider it to be the perks of being woken up to Chen  
from Exo screeching as your notifs sound,  
and being blinded once you open your phone.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Sorry.  
It's just that I can't sleep.  
And I didn't know what else to do...  
You can ignore me,  
or tell me to shut up whenever.  
I don't mind.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Well, I'm kinda up now, aren't I?

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
😶 I suppose you are...  
I can't sleep Cuz I'm thinking about something that  
happened at my school earlier.  
I was wondering if you would tell me  
how I should go about this.

 **Mr. Mixtape:**  
What is it?

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
There's a person I really like,  
And we talk occasionally.  
They're super sweet and funny,  
But they're also dating a skank.  
And I use that term with great care,  
because we used to be friends.  
I'm a senior this year, and we were friends  
back when we were freshmen.  
But, we had a falling out after she  
told everyone I was queer.  
No lie there, but I didn't want anyone  
To think differently of me.  
Especially since I had a lot of friends  
of my gender,  
who were pretty close with me.  
It's kinda like the Janice Ian  
thing from mean girls.  
Only, this is real life.  
And I don't have a gay friend  
to help me through this.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
You do now. 👌

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Aww, bruh.  
Btw, those hand emojiz are making me  
question my math skills.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
😁  
A-okay.  
Lets see, I want to know one thing really quick.  
Well, two things, neither of which you have to  
answer definitely.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
👈Shoot.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
1\. Are you a guy or girl?  
2\. Which city do you live in?

_CaffèCaramel is typing_

**CaffèCaramel:**  
I'm a guy...  
I'm in seoul...

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
I'm a gay guy too.  
I also live in seoul.  
squatting squad pose.😄👉

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
👈😃😄😂Squatting squad pose.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Okay, lets see....  
Are we trying to break them up, or  
Just make senpai notice you.  
Sorry for that term^

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
I think it would be nice if we could break them up,  
Even if he ends up not liking me,  
I just don't want him to get hurt,  
Like she hurt me.  
Ya know?  
I don't mind being used,  
But she went too far,  
And I want to spare people,  
Him especially,  
From going through that.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
I see.  
Well, I will get back to with a plan in about an hour,  
I'd do it sooner,  
But my brother is literally dragging me  
Out of my room.  
And now he's yelling to get our older cousin from the US envolved.  
I gtg.  
Shittttttt........

_ Mr.Mixtape has logged off. _

**CaffèCaramel:**  
Damn boi.  
Wait....  
Why are they up at 1Am?  
B0!


	3. 2:53-Pm, April 6th, 2017

_CaffèCaramel has logged on_   
_Mr.Mixtape has logged on_

**Mr.Mixtape:**  
So, how did it go?

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
I could kill you.😳😠

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
What happened? 😯

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
I followed your stupid plan,  
And embarrassed both of us.  
Not to mention,  
My friends aren't talking  
To me now,  
'Cause apparently,  
They're cousins of the skank.  
And I got put in dentention  
after someone  
Jumped me in the hall,  
And I've had a really bad day today.  
And I can't breathe cause  
I'm crying again.  
Damn, I hate you right now.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Sorry...  
It worked for me,  
Guess everything really is different,  
Too many variables and shit.  
I didn't want you to get hurt.  
I didn't even think you'd get hurt.  
I'm sorry...  
It's fine if you don't want to talk to me. [Read 3:07pm]

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Sorry about that,  
I just get so frustrated  
At times.  
I'm not necessarily  
mad at you, per se,  
But, you're the only  
person I have left  
To talk to,  
To vent to,  
Basically anything.  
It's just all so fucked up right now.  
And my mom keeps telling me to  
pray about it.  
And I have,  
But it isn't working.  
Shit is crazy.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
My grandma had this list she gave me,  
For when I get stressed.  
1\. Drink camomile tea.  
2\. Clear your head (didn't always work, but eh.)  
3\. Ask an _adult_ about what you should do.  
4\. Confront the situation accordingly.  
I italicized adult because, even though I'm  
In college, does not by any means,  
Make me someone you get advice from.  
I probably should have told you that to  
Begin with, but it didn't even cross my mind.  
And yes,  
Shit is crazy.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
I'm thankful for that.  
But, I...

_CaffèCaramel is typing..._

_CaffèCaramel is typing..._

_CaffèCaramel is typing..._

**CaffèCaramel:**  
The thing is,  
I appreciate the fact that  
you're here for me,  
And I know you mean well,  
But I can't just ask any adult,  
It doesn't work like that.  
Not for me.  
I love my family,  
But they wouldn't understand,  
And not to mention,  
I might be transferred to a  
different school altogether  
After I came home,  
With a black eye,  
and a bloodied nose.  
I really appreciate you,  
And the fact that you're trying  
To help someone as  
Shitty as a person as I am,  
But, you don't have to.  
I'm going to say this now.  
Leave now, and we'll part ways for good.  
Or  
Stay, and put up with me.   
_[Read 3:15pm]_  
  


_ Mr.Mixtape has logged off _

**CaffèCaramel:**  
Bye...


	4. 3:16-Pm, April 6th, 2017

**CaffèCaramel:**  
Bye...

_ Mr.Mixtape has logged on _

**Mr.Mixtape:**  
My phone died.  
And just so we're clear,  
I'm not leaving you.  
And if yo ass even thinks  
about leaving mine,  
Then you are gonna find yo'self   
In a world of hurt, b0!.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Good to know.  
😊

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Funny thing, this bond,  
You started off by hating me  
in the beginning of the conversation,  
And now you're sending smiley  
Emojiz like we're in high school.  
Oh, wait.  
You are.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
I should have let you leave.  
Or deleted this account.  
I really don't appreciate that.  
Just because I'm younger.  
And probably shorter.  
And mostly likely cuter.  
Does not mean you can  
Call me out, just because,  
I haven't graduated yet.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Lemme guess,  
You're a, what, 99 liner?

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
I find myself fighting the urge,  
To click the little block icon in the  
Right hand corner above your  
Username.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
You wouldn't ever do it.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
😒

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
The one emoji response,  
Actually scares me. _(Could not send)_  
Damn. You actually did it. _(Could not send)_  
Does this mean you can't see the texts? _(Could not send)_  
Wow, this is a weird feeling. _(Could not send)_  
I hope you're enjoying this. _[Read 3:25pm]_  
😦😐😒😑

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Just so you know,  
Once you unblock someone on here,  
Their texts they sent while  
Blocked, become visible.  
It's quite amusing in all honesty.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
In the wise words of max and Chloe  
From life is strange,  
Fuck you, shakkah brah.

_Mr.Mixtape has logged off_

**CaffèCaramel:**  
Nice.


	5. 10:22-Pm, April 12th, 2017

_ CaffèCaramel has logged on _

**CaffèCaramel:**  
I transferred schools today.  
Fml.  
My locker is next to the bathrooms.  
I want to die.  
And I know,  
It's kinda late for a Thursday,  
But I've had to do so much homework,  
And this kid gave me their number earlier,  
And their kakao,  
And snapchat,  
Instagram,  
Twitter,  
All of it.  
And they've been messaging me non-stop.  
Help.  
ME!

_ Mr.Mixtape has logged on _

**Mr.Mixtape:**  
I wonder why he sounds familair.  
Kinda like someone I know,  
Who is gay,  
Lives in seoul,  
And is in high school.  
Wait.  
It's like you.  
Wow.  
Shocker.  
But what can I help you with?

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
I do not appreciate your tone of text,  
But I'll let it slide for now.  
Anyway,  
Today has been wild,  
And I need to talk to someone about it.  
I'm the only child.  
Well, still at home,  
Otherwise, I'd bug them about it.  
But damn.  
I like this school.  
More than I should.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Please tell me your parents didn't  
Send you to SaeJin, the all boys high school.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Awww hell yes they did.  
And it's amazing.  
And not just because I'm  
Surrounded by guys all day,  
But because no one here,  
Knows anyone that goes to  
My old school,  
Or even if they do,  
They don't tease me like they did,  
At the old one.  
And holy shit  
Have you seen the basket ball court?  
Shirtless men,  
The Best sports equipment,  
It has _EVERYTHING_ I WANT IN LIFE!!!!

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
My brother goes to that school.  
I swear to the Lord almighty,  
That if I hear about some  
new transfer hitting on him,  
I'm reporting you for sexual harassment,  
Blocking you,  
Deleting this account,  
And I'm going to pack up my brother,  
and we're leaving.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Please no.  
What's his name?  
I'll avoid him when possible

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Do I look dumb?  
You might as well have asked for his number,  
Slapped a Larry face on that text,  
And calmly asked to fuck him.  
I'm not telling you shit.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Can I at least have your name?

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Smooth move.  
You can call me T.Y.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
You can call me Mark,  
It's my English name.  
'Insert Larry face here'  
Better?

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
No.  
But I can now advise my brother,  
To stay away,  
From a american (?) Boy in his senior  
Year that recently transferred and  
Probably still has a black eye,  
And is probably more gay than I.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
I'm canadian.  
Bitch.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Too bad.  
🍁 poor little Canadian bacon 🐷

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Least I won't be called a chink.

_CaffèCaramel has logged off_

**Mr.Mixtape:**  
Wow.  
Just.  
Wow.


	6. 2:32-Pm, April 18th, 2017

_ Mr.Mixtape has logged on _

_ CaffèCaramel has logged on _

**Mr.Mixtape:**  
You bitch ass korean name  
Better not be no fucking  
Lee Min Hyung,  
Because I swear to God,  
If you're the n00b,  
Who thought he could make  
my brother swoon.  
I.  
Will.  
Kill.  
You.  
Mark.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Please tell me your brother wasn't the guy  
In the gym showers earlier,  
Because I swear,  
I dropped my soap,  
I didn't mean to stare,  
And there wasn't much to look  
At anyways.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
You're.  
Dead.  
Meat.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Don't you even try to threaten me,  
Lee Taeyong.  
That's right.  
Yo punk ass brother said you  
Would 'find' me, and make me pay.  
Whatever the fuck he meant by that.  
I didn't even talk to him  
I dropped my soap,  
And it went into the shower next  
To mine, and I went to grab it,  
And I saw these ridiculously T H I C C  
Thighs, and was like  
_Oh shit_  
And before I could even grab my soap,  
He started screaming,  
About how his older brother,  
Was going to whoop my ass  
Into the oblivion of tomorrow,  
And then he left,  
And I was just stuck standing  
There, holding my soap,  
Completely naked,  
While everyone stared at me  
Like I was a pervert.  
Which, I am, kinda,  
But I didn't do anything wrong.  
_[Message Could Not Send]_

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Yes, I know what you're thinking  
I blocked you,  
And I'm dragging my  
'Punk ass' brother in here,  
So you can apologize to him,  
And if you talk to him at school,  
Or even look at him,  
And word gets back to me,  
I'm coming through this screen,  
and ripping your nads off. _[Read 2:41pm]_

_ ShawtyHadThemShortLegs has logged on _

**ShawtyHadThemShortLegs:**  
Okay, Ty, this better be worth it.  
Because I swear to God,  
If this is a prank or ruse,  
Or any of your shit jokes with your friends,  
I'm going to rip you a new one,  
Because of had a really bad day.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Dude, calm thy tits.  
Your brother brought you here  
So I could apologize about  
the shower incident earlier this morning.  
I didn't mean to stare,  
But I dropped my soap,  
And your thighs are extremely T H I C C,  
_AND_ I was not in my right mind.

 **ShawtyHadThemShortLegs:**  
Forgiven.  
But do it again, and your  
Nads are coming right off.

_ShawtyHadThemShortLegs has logged off_

**CaffèCaramel:**  
I think that went well.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
That went better than expected.  
But seriously,  
Talk to my brother again,  
And you're dead.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Is someone jealous?😂  
Don't worry,  
He isn't my type,  
Besides, if you look anything like him,  
You don't have to worry about  
Me ever thinking you're cute.  
Who am I kidding,  
Yo bitch ass probably look like his twin.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
I don't look like him.  
We're only half brothers.  
I can always send photo proof.  
No promises though,  
Most of my old photos are of me,  
And my ex.  
That sounds a lot more awkward in text.😕

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
I'd say yes, but I've got no  
Selcas to send in return.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
I don't mind.  
Here's a photo.

_Mr.Mixtape has sent a photo_

**Mr.Mixtape:**  
Sadly enough,  
This is the best one I have,  
With, or without him  
In it.  
Kinda ridiculous.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
I'm assuming the one on the  
Left is you?

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Yeah....  
Well, on that note,  
I gtg.  
Ttyl.  
Bye.

_Mr.Mixtape has logged off_


	7. 9:23-Am, April 23rd, 2017

_CaffèCaramel has logged on_

**CaffèCaramel:**  
Hey...  
Can I ask you a question?  
I know you're probably in  
Class rn, but it's been bugging me.  
So, here it is:  
Do you ever want to just  
Throw yourself in front  
of the next school bus,  
Or jump off the nearest ledge.  
I know, it's kind of a morbid question,  
But the thougt has been crossing my  
Mind a lot lately, and I wish,  
This was a joke, like I'm just  
Asking this for attention,  
But I just...  
I feel kinda dead on the  
inside right now.  
My mom is thinking about sending me to  
A therapist soon, because she says  
I've been acting really strange  
Lately, and I don't disagree with her,  
But I'm just not sure if its  
The right thing to do.  
It all just seems pretty fucked up right now.

_Mr.Mixtape has logged on_

**Mr.Mixtape:**  
I wish I didn't know the feeling,  
But unfortunately I do.  
I've seen better days,  
And I've seen worse days,  
And I've still got the scars to prove it,  
But I'm sure you'll be okay.  
You just need someone you can talk to.  
I'm here for you,  
But you'd probably feel more comfortable  
Talking to someone irl,  
Face to face and such,  
But I'm not quite sure if you need  
To see a therapist.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Would you care to meet up?  
Maybe get coffee or something?  
 _[Read 9:29]_

_Mr.Mixtape is typing..._

**Mr.Mixtape:**  
Sure.  
I know a diner close to my college,  
it's not too far from SaeJin.  
When do you want to meet?

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
I have a free day tomorrow,  
It's the perks of doing my homework  
In advanced,  
So anytime then,  
Or maybe this coming saturday.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Okay, tomorrow then?  
I'll text you the name  
Later, I need to get to class.  
Bye.

_Mr.Mixtape has logged off_

**CaffèCaramel:**  
Bye.


	8. Coffee Conversations: Special Chapter 1

Mark has been waiting in the diner for about thirty minutes, give or take a few. He arrived early just to make sure he would be there soon enough, and has spent the last ten minutes waiting anxiously for the older male.

He begins to tap his fingers against the cool vinyl finish tabletop, his other hand wrapped around the coffee mug which is half empty.

The bells above the door ring out, signaling that a new customer has arrived.

Mark just about combusts.

Taeyong is quite attractive, his jaw his sharper than he thought it ever could be, and his black skinny jeans are sinfully tight. All in all, he is a gorgeous sight to behold.

His eyes lock onto Marks, and he cocks his head to the side as the younger waves him over, an awkward smile on his face.

"Hi."

Taeyong smiles slightly, sitting down across from him.

"Hi."

Mark didn't think he could ever feel this awkward, but here he is, feeling all flustered and stiff.

"I brought your usual." A waitress says as she places a slice of chocolate pie and cup of black coffee down on the table.

"Thanks, Xiao Dan." Taeyong says, watching as the waitress smiles and walks back to the counter.

Mark continues to tap his figers on the table absent-mindedly, bitting his lip as Taeyong adds a pack of sweet N low to his coffee.

"I'm just going to say it," Taeyong says with a sigh, "we're both probably feeling extremely awkward right now, and I understand that. But for someone who calls my brother, and I quote, 'a punk ass' you sure seem mighty shy."

Mark sighs, picking at his cuticles instead of tapping the table.

"I'm not very good with words, and it's easier talking to someone on the phone, because they never know when you're stumbling over yourself, trying your hardest not to sound like an inarticulate idiot who can't even remember how to spell his own name in korean half the time." Mark huffs out, looking away out of embarrassment.

Taeyong nods, pulling ot his phone, typing away.

_Ding!_

Mark frowns, pulling his phone out of his back pocket.

_Mr.Mixtape has sent you a message_

**Mr.Mixtape:**  
Is this better, or do you still all shy and demure?

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
This is slightly ridiculous.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
You responded, didn't you?

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
😐

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
You know how I feel about your  
One emoji responses.  
Okay, lets continue talking irl,  
My thumbs are cramping.

_Mr.Mixtape has logged off_

"I'm still uncomfortable." Mark mutters, sipping on his coffee, which is now slightly cold.

"You never give up, do you?" Taeyong asks, taking a bite of his pie.

"No, I don't."

"We could always play twenty questions or some shit." Taeyong suggests, pulling one up on his phone.

"Fine." Mark huffs, letting Taeyong find one that seems suitable.

"First question," Taeyong says with a smile, "if you didn't have to sleep, what would you do with your extra time?"

Mark chuckles, shaking his head.

"I'd still sleep. Or, I'd just play guitar, either one. You?"

Taeyong smiles, his eyes crinkling at the sides.

"I'd use the time to dance, I want to get into ADM. The school has a wicked dancing program, and the music and art and drama programs, they're all so good..." He sighs, scrunching up his nose. "but I'll probably never make it in."

Mark frowns.

"Second question: What is something you'll never do again?"

Mark laughs a little, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Attempt to make Mochi."

Taeyong gives him a confused look, as if questioning him.

"I have a friend from japan, and I wanted to make him Mochi for his birthday, you know the little squishy Japanese candy things? Well anyway, I didn't do it right, and it turned hard, and he just spent a solid twenty minutes laughing at me when we tried to eat them. I'm pretty sure I chipped a tooth."

Now Taeyong is snickering, trying his hardest not to laugh for fear of accidently spitting pie out.

"Wow, just, wow." Taeyong says, taking a sip of coffee to wash down the pie. "I'd have to say that the one thing I would never do again, is date someone from the drama department. They know how to act on, and off, the stage."

Mark nods, smiling at Taeyong.

"I think I'm finally more comfortable with you." He says, watching as the older male smiles warmly.

"Good thing, I didn't want to ask question number three."

"Why?"

Taeyong sits up right, fighting back another wave of laugter.

"Did you really want me to acts what three turn on's you have?" He asks, bitting his tongue to keep back laughter as Mark scrunches his face up.

"Never mind."

"I thought so."


	9. 2:30-Pm, April 26th, 2017

_ Mr.Mixtape has logged on _   
_ CaffèCaramel has logged on _

**Mr.Mixtape:**  
How has school been?

_CaffèCaramel is typing..._

_CaffèCaramel is typing..._

**CaffèCaramel:**  
It's been okay.  
That weird kid from the first day,  
And some of his friends have  
Been keeping me company.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
But I still feel lonely|  
But I still fe|  
But I st|  
But|  
How's college been?

_Mr.Mixtape is typing..._

**Mr.Mixtape:**  
It's been rough these last few days.  
My cousin got into DaeSae last week,  
He took time off to go take of our grandpa  
For a while, and he's finally going back 😥

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
I see...

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
You okay?

_CaffèCaramel is typing..._

**CaffèCaramel:**  
Might as well just tell you.  
My family and I are going back to Canada  
Because of one of my cousins passing away.  
I don't know when I'll be back,  
And I probably won't have Internet or  
Service to contact you for a while.  
So, I'm not ignoring you,  
It's just that I can't respond.  
And I'd give you my number for you to  
Text me, but that qualifies as international  
Fees being added onto the phone bill,  
And my dad would have a fit,  
Especially since we keep having to pay extra  
For more data. 😧😳

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Oh...  
Well, just send me a text when you  
Get back, so I know you're not dead...

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Bad choice of words.  
Sorry.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
I thought it was kinda funny tbh.  
But, eh. 😁

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
I gotta go,  
Mom wants me to start packing. 😧😓  
Ttyl.😉👋

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Ttyl. 😊👋

_CaffèCaramel has logged off_

**Mr.Mixtape:**  
Come back soon.


	10. 4:43-Am, May 4th, 2017

_CaffèCaramel has logged on_

**CaffèCaramel:**  
SuRPRise MOtherHUggEr!  
GUESS WHO'S BACK?!

_Mr.Mixtape has logged on_

**Mr.Mixtape:**  
Ikon?  
I'm just playing.  
Welcome back, little buddy! 😀

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
So, did I miss anything while I was gone?

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Besides me?  
No.  
😎👉

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
That was as smooth as  
A broken sidewalk.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Fair enough.  
So, anything interesting happen  
While you were in canada? 🍁

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Nope.  
Well, I dyed my hair.  
But that's as interesting as it gets.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Does this mean you're no longer  
A ramen top? 🍲

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Haha. 😑  
No, I'm no longer a ramen top.  
I dyed it brownish auburn,  
I don't actually know what shade  
It is, my aunt is a hairdresser,  
and was like 'this would look good on'  
Then she dyed my hair.  
And the retarded perm finally washed out?  
I don't know the proper term,  
but I'm back to smooth flat hair.  
Thank God, hallelujah amen. 🙏

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Lmao.  
Oh, I forgot to ask,  
But are you on summer break yet?

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Yeah, since the 2nd.  
Why?

_Mr.Mixtape is typing..._

**Mr.Mixtape:**  
Some of my friends and I are  
Planning a trip to Busan in about a week,  
I was wondering if you wanted to come?

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
I'd have to ask my mom,  
But I do want to go.  
I'll get back to you by...  
Damn, I didn't realize it's 4am.  
Why are you even up?

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
I woke up to Chen screaming again.  
And I was gonna ignore it,  
But it was all like  
'CAFFÈCARAMEL HAS SENT THE  
FOLLOWING MESSAGE: SuRPRise MOtherHUggEr!'  
So I picked up my phone.  
And we started texting.  
No big deal.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
I wish I had more friends like you|  
I wish I had more|  
I wish I|  
You're crazy, TY. 😁

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Crazy about you|  
Crazy ab|  
Craz|  
It's genetic. 😅

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Sure...  
Anyway, we both need sleep.  
So, bye.  
Ttyl. 😊👋

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Ttyl. 👋

_CaffèCaramel has logged off_   
_Mr.Mixtape has logged off_


	11. 2:33-Pm, May 14, 2017

_ CaffèCaramel has logged on _   
_ Mr.Mixtape has logged on _

**Mr.Mixtape:**  
BRUH, WE'RE JUST GOING CAMPING.  
WTF IS WITH ALL THE LUGAGE?

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
My mom packed random things,  
I plan on dumping half of it with a friend,  
His house is on the way.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Ur killing meh.  
I think Jaehyun has officially thrown  
His back out trying to lift your bags.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Sorry...  
Okay, we gtg, my mom is coming  
towards us with sunscreen.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Did she just call you  
Marky Mark,  
Like...?

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Fml...  
That's actually very embarrassing.  
I can't believe she brought that up.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Did she say for you not to  
Get lost in the woods  
Like you did when you were 13?  
I CaNt BReatHe!😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Shut up. 😤

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Aww, she still kisses your cheek! 💋💋  
P.s. there's a smear of vermillion on your cheek now.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
That makes a smear on my cheek,  
and on what little dignity  
I thought I still had left.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Okay, mr. DERPression, get in the car.  
Wait...  
Get in loser, we're going camping.  
😂😂😂😂😂😂  
Mean girls quotes are going to haunt you this trip.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Like allsups pork eggrolls?  
💩💩💩

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Tmi bro. 😕😒

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
U r literally 2 much.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Yeah, yeah.  
Dude, Yuta just called Taeil a dipshit in Japanese.  
I'm dying!!! 😁😂

 **CaféCaramel:**  
He also told him to 'fuck off.'  
Ur friends do not get along, do they?

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Those 2, friends?  
Bitch please, they've been dating since junior high.  
Given, Taeil is like a year older,  
but they've been together since  
before you were probably even born.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Ok, ok.  
Jeez.  
Also, I will have you know, I was born  
In august of 99,  
And Yuta was only born in 95.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
But u r still a fetus 2 me.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
I am not Ur baby, nor am I Ur fetus,  
I am squishy, but also badass.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Keep dreaming, Mark.  
Keep dreaming.

_ CaffèCaramel has logged off _

**Mr.Mixtape:**  
Ouch.  
That actually hurt.


	12. Camping Cramps: Special Chapter 2

"Ugh, that was a long ass ride." Mark groaned, trying to stretch his half numb legs.

"Dude, it was barely two hours. I've been in the car for a solid twenty four before." Taeyong says, stretching his back before helping Jaehyun unload the supplies.

"Give it back, Til." Yuta says, pouting as his boyfriend holds his phone just out of reach.

"Not unless you give me a kiss." Taeil says with a smirk, teasing the younger slightly.

"You know what? I don't need my phone that bad." Yuta says, sitting down in an empty lawnchair, watching as the others set up.

"They literally have been arguing the whole way here, how have they been together since junior high?" Mark asks Taeyong, attempting to help set up a tent.

"They may argue, and tease each other to no extent, but they care for each other. I've seen a lot of people that could learn from the kind of love those two idiots share. I also see a 99'liner who could learn a lot about tents by reading the instructions." Taeyong says, deadpanning Mark at the end of his sentence, watching as the Canadian tries (unsuccessfully) to slide the rods in the slits of the tent.

"I am too short for this shit." Mark huffs, trying to reach the top of the tent, which is even hard for Taeyong to do.

"Jeez, I let you go ahead while I pick up Ten, and come to find idiots everywhere." A tall male says, reaching over the tent easily, sliding the polls through the slits.

"Ahh, I see Satan's spawn has finally arrived." Taeyong sighs, looking at the older male.

"Taeil was in your car, not mine." The taller male says sassily. Then, averting his attention to the smaller male in front of him, he smiles. "Hi, I'm Johnny. You must be Mark."

"Yeah, that's me." Mark sighs as he cranes his neck to look up at Johnny.

"Nice to finally put a face to a name." Johnny says with a smile, looking over at his cousin, who is less than pleased.

"So, Taeyong talks about me then?"

Johnny laughs, looking at his cousin before grinning. "All the time, especially whenever you send him a new message. I've never heard him squeal, until you started talking to him." Johnny comments, giving Taeyong a 'innocent' smile before walking off to find his bff.

"Squealing, eh?" Mark says, turning to face the crimson faced older.

"Shut up and help me already." Taeyong mumbles, tossing the bags inside the tent.

"Whatever you say, TY."


	13. 8:26-Pm, May 14th, 2017

**Mr.Mixtape:**  
Um, Y r u and Ten acting like bros?

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
We met at an EXO concert a few  
Years ago.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
It's kinda weird, thinking  
That you know some of my friends.  
Ugh.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Better than me being a hoe who  
Doesn't get along with anyone tho, right?

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Eh.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Serious question.  
Are you getting bit as much as I am?  
The mosquitos are having a freaking feast on me.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
I think Taeil has bug spray and benadryl.  
[Read 8:30pm]

_CaffèCaramel is typing..._

**CaffèCaramel:**  
Oh, I'm scarred for life!!!!  
😵😵😳😳😣😣

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Tf happened?

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
I didn't realize that Taeil  
And Yuta were having a 'private'  
Moment, and I was just like KOniChiWa BitchEs!  
It was awkward to say the least.  
On the bright side, I think the swelling  
in my legs has gone down.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Well, that's good.  
Though, I can hear Taeil practically  
Screeching, and I swear I'mma hit someone  
In a minute if Johnny doesn't stop quoting vines.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Violent, eh?

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Yes. I haven't had proper  
Sleep forever.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
In that case, goodnight hyung.

_CaffèCaramel has logged off_

**Mr.Mixtape:**  
No, don't go....

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Fine, be that way.

_Mr.Mixtape has logged off_


	14. Slip 'N' Slide: Special Chapter 3

"Hey, guys, be careful. These rocks are really slippery up here." Taeil warns from the front of the group, stepping on the moss covered rocks that make a path through the stream.

"Even if we slip, the water only goes a few inches in, among other things..." Ten deadpans, giving Johnny the side eye.

"True, but if you twist your ankle, we're leaving your ass here." Yuta says sweetly, turning back to give Ten a look that roughly says 'shut up, or I'll make you.'

Taeyong rolls his eyes, stepping off the rocks in order to walk around the group, who he deems is taking too long.

"Dude there are snakes here, be careful!" JaeHyun shouts, watching as Taeyong simply flips him off before appearing in front of Taeil.

"Hi grandpa, mind telling me why we're up in towards the mountains when you said we'd go swimming?"

Taeil snorts, pushing Taeyong aside. "If you'd get your head out of your butt, you'd recognize the trail from when we were kids." Taeil says, pushing past so he can lead the group once more.

"Oh, _hell_ , yes." Taeyong says, rushing past the group like a kid on crack, who had been given speed and some coffee.

Mark simply shook his head, sharing a knowing look between Ten and himself.

Before Mark could ask what Taeyong was so excited about, he saw it. A giant waterfall with a mini cave.

It looked beautiful, ethereal.

"Peace out, bitches!" Taeyong shouts, making a running start for the water at the end of the waterfall.

Taeil face palms, tossing his bag down on the ground before smiling. "Welcome to SooRan falls, the most secluded waterfall within 200 miles of Seoul."

There's a collective chorus of 'oohs' and 'ahhs', but the most noticeable sound (besides the birds cawing off in the distance) is Taeyong swimming laps.

The water splashes all around him, and it takes everything in Taeil not to grab the foam football from Jaehyun and chunk it at the swimming male.

"Someone help me with the food before I kill someone." Taeil mutters, walking off to the side as Jaehyun follows behind, making a joke about something completely irrelevant.

Mark shakes his head, pulling off his hoodie before diving into the cool water, Johnny and Ten already taking turns trying to hit Taeyong with the football.

Mark dives under, the crystal water making it easy to see despite all the commotion from Taeyong’s backstroke.

He pops up in time to see a new male at the edge of the water, hair swept up nicely, sporting a sweater and boat shoes. "Hi."

"Hi?"

"Have you seen Jaehyun?" The boy asks, smiling a little.

"Yeah, he went that way to help Taeil with food." Mark says watching as the boys eyes light up before thanking him, practically running off in the direction of Jaehyun.

"HOMAGOAT, YOU MADE IT!!!" JaeHyun's shout was audible even over the waterfall, which was a bit amazing actually.

"Looks like Mark and Taeyong are the only singles here now." Johnny jokes, watching as Mark scrunches up his nose.

"I'd rather be singlw, than stuck with a thai midget."

"Burn, bitches." Taeyong says, disappearing into the water.

"Make a move, before we make you." Ten says, giving a smile as Taeyong emerges.

"Who wants to play Chicken?" Taeyong asks, oblivious to the look Ten gives Mark.

"Yeah, I'm sure Mark wouldn't mind, would ya'?"

The look that Mark gives Ten doesn't go unnoticed, by anyone, which results in Yuta choking as he laughs.

"Alright, game on."


	15. 12:52-Am, May 16th, 2017

**Mr.Mixtape:**  
So, Ten and I were talking earlier,  
And he asked me if I liked Mark,  
And I kinda got thrown off guard.  
Which, is highly unusal, even for me.  
And I don't really know how I feel about him?  
I mean, he's fucking adorable,  
He's a little fluffy squishy and all,  
But I don't know that I see him like _that._

 **Bread-Hyun:**  
Dude, I love you like a brother,  
But you just described him as fucking adorable,  
and a fluffy little squishy.  
Whether you know it or not, you like him.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Shit, Jae, you gotta help me,  
I like having him as a friend and  
I don't wanna run him off!😳😳😳😳😦😦😟😟

 **Bread-Hyun:**  
You obviously did not see the way the boy  
Looked at you yesterday when you took your  
Shirt off after swimming.  
Did you?

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
No?

 **Bread-Hyun:**  
Doyoung thought he was going to  
Fuck you right then and there.  
Like, the boy was staring at you like Jaemin  
Stares at Jeno, dude.  
There is no escape.  
You obviously like him.  
And he _**definitely**_ likes you.  
Just confess over text when we get back or something.  
If he denies liking you, just say you were drunk.  
How do you think I seduced Doyoung?  
It was not by face, I can tell you that much.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
I kinda wanted to make sure that  
My confession was a bit more romantic,  
'Cause I'm a sucker for romance,  
But I don't know if that would be good  
To try and do for Mark?  
I don't know right now.  
I'll think about it some more...  
Thanks for the help though.

 **Bread-Hyun:**  
No problem.  
Also, if you do get together, let me know.  
 _Immediately._

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
I will.

_Bread-Hyun has logged off_

**Mr.Mixtape:**  
Oh My GoD!!!  
Mark just came in drunk,  
Kissed me,  
And then ran out.  
Ten is laughing so hard he fell out of his chair  
And Yuta is shouting something in Japanese!  
HELP ME!

_ Bread-Hyun has logged on _

**Bread-Hyun:**  
Well, did you like the kiss?  
[Read 1:08Am]  
TY?  
You dog.

_ Mr.Mixtape has logged off _


	16. 2:01-Pm, May 16th, 2017

**CaffèCaramel:**  
Dude, I had a weird dream I drunk kissed  
Taeyong.  
Though, I do have a splitting headache.

_ Ten-Teen has logged on _

**Ten-Teen:**  
Hate to break it to you bud,  
But you kinda did drink like three  
Cups of Sake, courtesy of Yuta,  
And then you ran into Taeyong’s tent,  
Planted a very passionate kiss on him,  
Then ran back to your tent.  
P.S. Yuta broke the lawnchair when he fell out of  
It after that happend.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
You mean to tell me,  
I _**KISSED**_ ONE OF MY **_BEST FRIENDS!!!_**

 **Ten-Teen:**  
Believe me when I say,  
With the way you two kissed,  
You're more than just ' _best friends'_

 **CaféCaramel:**  
He kissed back?

 **Ten-Teen:**  
He didn't exactly shove you off in  
Disgust.  
He was also bright red, I think he  
even tried to stop you from running away.  
But you were gone faster than BTS tickets on sale.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Lets for just a minute, think that he actually  
Didn't mind the kiss, maybe even enjoyed it.  
Where does that leave us?  
I don't know what to do,  
He's cute and sweet, and I swear he is made  
Specifically by God's image, because  
He is freaking perfect,  
But I don't know if we're actually compatible.  
A good relationship is based on more than just looks.

 **Ten-Teen:**  
Why don't you just go talk to him?  
Besides, if he doesn't feel the same, then you'll  
Still have him as a friend, it's a win-win situation either way.  
Plus, you were kinda wasted, so he can't hold you accountable  
For _everything._

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Thanks, Ten.  
I'll talk to him once this headache subsides.  
It's really painful.

 **Ten-Teen:**  
I bet it is.  
Well, Johnny is one second away from  
Slapping Jaehyun and Taeil I gtg.  
Ttyl. 😉

_Ten-Teen has logged off_


	17. 4:26-Pm, May 16th, 2017

**Ten-Teen:**  
It's been two fucking hours,  
How long does it take you to recover from a hangover?

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Believe me when I say that I am painfully  
Sober right now.

 **Ten-Teen:**  
Then where tf r u?

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
I don't even know.  
I left camp awhile ago, just started walking  
Around aimlessly?  
I just feel like shit rn.

 **Ten-Teen:**  
Do you have any idea of where you're at?  
Any distinguishing trees or some shit?

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Nope.  
Wait.... I think I hear the waterfall?

 **Ten-Teen:**  
I swear to God if you lose yourself  
In the fucking forest. ( _Message Could Not Send)_  
Did u block me? (Message Could Not Send)

_Ten-Teen has logged off_

_**Entering chat with Mr.Mixtape** _

**CaffèCarame** **l:**  
Meet me at SooRan falls.  
Please?

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
I'm on my way.  
See you soon?

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Yeah.

_ CaffèCaramel has logged off _


	18. Coldwater Confessions: Special Chapter 4

Taeyong had no idea what to expect as he walked toward the waterfall, the sound practically deafening as his stomach dropped, his heart racing a thousand times faster than normal.

"Mark?"

The dejected looking boy sitting on the edge of the pond looked up briefly, sending a pitiful smile to the other before turning his attention back to the water. "Hey..."

He wasn't sure what Mark was going to say, and that scared him a bit as he sat beside the younger. "So...?"

"Listen, Taeyong, I really like you as my friend." Mark paused, trying to think of the words as Taeyong’s stomach dropped further. "But I feel like there's more to it than that? I want to be your friend, but I also want to be more than your friend, and last night I... I apologize for that." Mark hadn't dared to lift his eyes to meet the elders, afraid of all the things he could say to him.

Sure, Taeyong was gay so he didn't have to worry about name calling and slurs, but he did worry about how this would affect them. Why were feelings so complicated?

"Well halle-freaking-lujah." Taeyong said, looking over at Mark with a smile. "I like you too."

There was a brief moment in which Mark had not fully heard Taeyong, and his brain went mute. Slowly his brain stared to process what the older had said, and when it finally went through he thought he might have a heart attack.

"Really?" Mark willed himself to look up at the grinning boy beside him, who simply nodded in response. "Wow."

Taeyong cleared his throat, his grin softening into a small smile. "So, uh, would it be wrong to ask for a proper kiss this time?"

Mark chuckles, scooting closer before leaning in. Admittedly, last night was technically Mark's first kiss. Sure, he'd dated a few people in the past, but there was something about Taeyong that just drew him in. Enough so, that he didn't realize that he was now on his back, Taeyong very gently, yet passionately, kissing him into oblivion.

Taeyong wants nothing more than to love the boy beneath him, the boy that makes it comfortable to be vulnerable. He wants nothing more than to proclaim to the whole world that Mark is his, and _only_ his.

"Ow, that stings." Mark hisses, watching as Taeyong pulls away from his collarbone sheepishly, a small smile on his lips.

"Sorry."

"Kiss me, and then _mayb_ e I'll forgive you." Mark says, wrapping his arms around the elders neck.

Taeyong chuckles, obeying the younger. "What do I have to do to earn complete forgiveness?"

Mark gives a devilish grin. "Wouldn't you like to know?"


	19. 6:43-Pm, May 16th, 2017

**Bread-Hyun:**  
You lil'shit.  
I told you to tell me when you two got together,  
But instead I find out from Ten,  
And ugh, I swear I'm gonna whip Ur ass.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Like you whip Doyoungs?

 **Bread-Hyun:**  
Worse.  
Much.  
Much.  
Worse.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Yeah, yeah, _mom_.  
We talked things over just a little bit ago.  
It's still a little awkward.

 **Bread-Hyun:**  
Really?  
Because according to Ten,  
Mark has FUCKING HICKEY  
On his collarbone.  
Care to explain, Lee Taeyong?

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
I have no idea where it came from.  
Maybe it's just a bruise.  
Mark is pretty clumsy.

 **Bread-Hyun:**  
If I was not preoccupied at the moment,  
We would not be seeing you again anytime  
Soon, because I'd drown you at the waterfall,  
Then feed you to the bears for being  
Such a crappy best friend.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
We haven't been best friends since 8th grade.  
We're bros, amigos.  
We're Ohana, and Ohana means no one gets let behind.

 **Bread-Hyun:**  
Ohana also means that you tell your  
 _Bro_ when you finally get a boyfriend  
After _fou_ r years.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Too much italic and underlining for  
Me to take that seriously.

 **Bread-Hyun:**  
How about this then?

_ >Bread-Hyun has just un-friended you < _

**Mr.Mixtape:**  
Luv u too.


	20. 3:26-Pm, May 19th

**CaffèCaramel:**  
Throw me in front of the nearest bus,  
Calculus is killing me.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
There are worse things than calculus.  
Like Chen screaming while you're in  
The middle of a theology lecture.  
And your prof just stares at you.  
Judging you silently.  
Alongside the whole class.  
Thanks, mark.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Oml, I'm so sorry.  
Dude, why r u still N class rn?  
Its already 3pm.  
Shouldn't you be at home by now?

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
My mom signed me up for extra  
credit classes since I'm too dumb  
to pass my English and Chinese studies.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Remember those idiots I told you about,  
The ones I met the first day?  
One is chinese, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind tutoring you.  
I can always teach you english, it isn't that hard.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Ur fucking Canadian 🍁🍁🍁  
English is Ur first language u dipshit,  
Of course it isn't hard for you.  
I am a native born korean 🍶🍤🍣🍙🍚🍲🍛🍥  
I do not speak the english.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
' _I do not speak the english'_ lmao dude.  
That, I am screenshoting that.  
It's now my lockscreen.  
Oh lawd, forever Ur english speakeu.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
😑😐😑😐😑😐😑😐  
Feel my judgment, u hoe.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Wow, such judgement.  
Much korean.  
Very Taeyong.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
If I was not dating u,  
I would have blocked u for that alone.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
But we are dating.  
So u won't.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Ok, just real quick  
'Cuz I never got to ask.  
But tf does Ur username even mean?

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Ahh, I was obsessed with caramel frappes when I  
Made this account, And there is only like 1 café that  
Actually knows how to make a decent caramel frappe.  
What about u?

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
I made a Mixtape a little while ago,  
It's not that great, but I convinced  
A local record store to put them up for sale.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Wait.  
Don't tell me,  
Ur TY Track guy.  
I CnAT BreAThe!

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Yep, that was me.  
I swear, the only decent song on that  
Mixtape was back 2 u.  
Only Cuz Jae and Doyoung tho.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
I dunno, I kinda liked the 7th sense.  
Given, it could've used another rapper.  
But good nonetheless.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Unless Ur going to volunteer next time,  
Then be quiet.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Who knows, maybe I will

_Mr.Mixtape has logged off_

**CaffèCaramel:**  
Or not.


	21. 2:43-Pm, May 21st, 2017

**CaffèCaramel:**  
Hey, do you want to go on a date later,  
Or are you busy?

_ Mr.Mixtape _ _ has logged on _

**Mr.Mixtape:**  
Yeah, I'd like that.  
Just lemme know when, and I'll get ready.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Great, I'll text you the details soon.  
Ttyl.

Mark sighed deeply, tossing his phone down to the foot of his bed. How was he supposed to tell Taeyong they were moving back to Canada in less than a month?

He didn't want to go, not when he finally felt good with how his life was going. He had real friends, a boyfriend, and he managed to get good grades. Why would he ever willingly give that up?

"Hey, Mom, I'm going out tonight!" He calls out, grabbing a few things from his closet.

"Alright, just don't stay out too long."

She had no idea just he planned to do tonight.

Hell, he didn't even know.


	22. Terrible Truths: Special Chapter 5

The date has been going well so far, Mark is actually trying to enjoy his time, and Taeyong seems all but too happy to make sure the younger male enjoys himself.

It isn’t long after they finish with dinner that Mark clears his throat, catching Taeyong’s attention.

“I, uh, didn’t want to bring this up earlier, because I didn’t want to put a damper on things, but you should know…”

Taeyong raises an eyebrow, reaching over for the youngers hand. “But I should know what?”

“My parents and I are moving back to Canada, I didn’t find out about until this morning, and it just… I don’t know if I can do long distance, and this is killing me.” Mark was close to tears now, voice cracking slightly as he spoke.

Taeyong just let out a sigh, leaning back in his chair. “When are they thinking about going?”

“In less than a month, I don’t really know much.”

Taeyong nods, biting his lip as he looks across the table at his boyfriend, so solemn and forlorn.

“Hey, cheer up. This isn’t the end of the world, we can still email and skype. And if it gets to be too much for you, I’m always okay with just being friends.” He’s trying to make it better, but the nicer he is, the harder it is for Mark.

“I love you, Taeyong, I just don’t know if emailing and skyping is going to work out…”

Taeyong nodded, spinning his straw around in his cup. “So, are you breaking up with me, or?”

“I don’t know… I don’t want to.” Mark drags his hands down his face, trying to find a way to explain the things going on in his head.

“How about this, we continue to date, and we’ll see how it works out once you get there. If you decide it’s too much, then we’ll break up. But only then.” Taeyong says, leaning forward to ruffle Mark’s hair a bit. “I just won you over, don’t think I’m going to lose you so easily.”

This in turn causes Mark to laugh a little, his mood lightening a bit. “I’m not a prize, Taeyong. You can’t ‘win’ me over.”

“I beg to differ.” Taeyong says, giving a small smile. “Because you are the best gift the world has ever given me.”

“Ugh, you’re getting sentimental now.” Mark says, scrunching his nose up at the older.

“Yeah, yeah. Now, should we get dessert, or go see a movie?”

“Why not both? I can pay for the movie.” Mark says, grinning widely.

“Greedy. But okay.”


	23. Movie Mishaps: Special Chapter 6

After finishing their desserts, which had ended with Taeyong stealing all the ice cream off the top of the brownie, they settled in to watch the movie of Mark's choice.

So there they sit, pressed as closely as the seats would allow, with a small thing of popcorn, per Mark's un-ending stomachs request, happy to spend what time they could together.

Taeyong hadn't thought about Mark's moving to Canada very much, but now as he watched the younger eat popcorn, completely enraptured in the movie, he realized it wasn't going to be easy.

He wanted to keep him close, to never have to let him go, to always hold him close and call him his own. Which, was a little ridiculous, seeing as Canada is a country, not a man. But regardless, he did feel a bit uneasy with the whole thing.

"Hey, you okay? You're zoning out." Mark says, waving a hand in front of Taeyong. "Or did you just eat too much and you're on your last brain cell?"

Taeyong laughed a little, shaking his head at Mark. "Nah, just thinking is all."

"Okay," Mark said with a shrug, turning back to the movie. "Just don't think too much."

"I won't." But he did, he did until he couldn't think about anything else.

He tried his best to ignore it, watching the movie to try and keep his brain occupied. _'Maybe popcorn would help?'_ He thought, reaching over without looking, only to earn a gasp from Mark.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Mark whisper hisses, too shocked at where Taeyong’s hand is to move.

"What are yo-oh.... oh.... oh my God, I'm so sorry." Taeyong says, pulling his hand away from Mark's lap. "I swear I was just reaching over for some popcorn."

Mark repositions himself in his seat, passing the popcorn over before chuckling a bit. "Well, Thank God we're sitting in the back, otherwise that could've been _really_ bad."

Taeyong just nods, taking he popcorn as a single thought keeps repeating in his head.

_Oh, it could've been worse back here if the theater was less crowded._

But nope, uh-uh, no way in hell was he going to joke about that to Mark, no sir-ee. He shakes the thought away, shoving popcorn in his mouth, trying to ignore Mark. Well, at least until that thought is gone.

But boy, is it taking its sweet fucking time to go away.

"Why're you blushing?" Mark whispers in his hear, nearly making him choke as he jumps in his seat.

"Don't go that!" Taeyong whisper shouts, watching as the younger grins.

"Are you still flustered about earlier?"

Silence.

"Cute." Mark leans closer, placing a kiss right behind Taeyong’s ear. "Red suits you well, hyung."

Before Taeyong can protest, the lights come back on, signaling the end of the movie which he barely had anytime to watch. Not that he was complaining, but damn, when did Mark become like _that_?

Maybe the Canadian native wasn't as naive and innocent as he acted.

And why was that oddly exhilarating?


	24. 2:57-Am, May 22nd, 2017

**CaffèCaramel:**  
DUDE  
DUDE  
DUDE  
DUDE  
WAKE UP  
DUUUUUUUUUUUDE  
I'MMA HIT YOU WITH THAT DUU'DUU'DUDE

_UnderTheMoo(mi)_ _nLight_ _has logged on_

**UnderTheMoo(mi)nLight:**  
It is 2 in the morning,  
What the hell do you want?

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Remember when I said I was going on a date with Taeyong,  
And that I'd text you the deets later?  
Well, here are the fuking deets.

 **UnderTheMoo(mi)nLight:**  
Do tell.

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Well, we decided to go out to dinner,  
And I brought up the fact that I was moving.  
He said that we should try to continue dating unless it just becomes  
Too much for either of us to handle.  
After we ate we went to the movies, and I decided  
we should get popcorn, which is important.  
Anyway, a little over half way into the movie I  
Notice he's zoning out, and it's like _eh_ but then  
He reaches over and totally grabbed me.  
Like, full hand on everything.  
He said he just was reaching for popcorn,  
But asdfjfkfkdkdk, what the heck?!

 **UnderTheMoo(mi)nLight:**  
 **😶** 😉😆😎✋👊👌👉🔞  
Nice, reminds me of my first date.  
'Cept Jisung wasn't trying to reach for popcorn.  
But _eh_ , we all know he's handsy.  
Also, it's good he's going to try and work things out with you even after you leave.  
I guess it's a good thing you're used to texting him,  
'Cuz that's going to be extent of your relationship in a month.  
Unless..... nvm....

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
I've learned to be wary of you when you  
use that many ..... after you say something.  
And, yeah, I'm not too pleased about not getting to see him irl,  
But at least it won't be completely awkward texting him.  
I am a little curious though, what did you _nvm_ about?

 **UnderTheMoo(mi)nLight:**  
0_○ nothing.  
...  
You could ask Jeno.  
He knows....  
Gnight.

_UnderTheMoo(mi)nLight has logged off_

**CaffèCaramel:**  
HUaNGRenUjn, I AM NOT SKYPE SEXTING.  
YOU LITTLE SHIT!  
WHY DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT THAT,  
BETTER YET, HOW DOES JENO KNOW ABOUT THAT,  
AND WHY WOULD YOU SUGGEST THAT?  
I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE NOW, THANKS.


	25. 1:30-Pm, June 3rd, 2017

**Mr.Mixtape:**  
So, you're officially leaving in a week?  
 _[Read: 1:32pm]_

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
We're you going to tell me, or were  
You just going to leave?  
You said in at least a month,  
And now I found out from Ten,  
That you're leaving in less than a week.  
Less than a fucking _week._  
 _[Read: 1:35pm]_

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
And now you can't even answer me?  
I know that this is hard on you too,  
but this is hard on me as well.  
I know this is going to sound really whiney,  
But I haven't liked someone for the last four years.  
And then you come around, and you're really awkward,  
And sometimes you can't take a hint, but that's one of the reasons  
I fell in love with you to begin with.  
You always talked so brashly, you acted so 'bad' but underneath   
It all, you were really just a little ball of squishy that I couldn't   
Help but like.  
 _[Read: 1:40pm]_

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Please don't ignore me, Mark.  
I just want to know what's going on.  
( _Message_ _Could_ _Not_ _Send)_

**_ Sorry, this user is currently unavailable to chat with. _ **

**Mr.Mixtape:**  
I'll stop bothering you now.  
Sorry for the inconvenience.

_ Mr.Mixtape has logged off _

Mark broke down in tears as he read the messages. He wanted to tell Taeyong that it was some kind of misunderstanding, and that he hadn't lied to the older. But he had.

The truth was, Mark was never leaving in a 'month' he was leaving in two weeks from the day he told Taeyong during their date. He wanted it to end that night, for it to be done with. To have no emotional stress when he left.

But of course, it didn't work out like he thought it would, and he didn't have the heart to tell Taeyong that. Ten? Ten found out on accident when Mark's mom mentioned it over dinner.

The thai male took it upon himself to talk to the younger Canadian boy, but he refused to tell Taeyong, stating that it would only make things worse for him.

And maybe he was right about that, but it just made Taeyong _feel_ worse. He thought he could trust Mark with talking to him about things like that, but he couldn't. He wondered if everything else had been twisted truths, and it just made his head hurt the more that he thougt about it.

So now, the only thing left for him to do, was to leave. To go back home and pretend this never happened.

But it's never quite that easy, is it?


	26. 4:56-pm, June 6th, 2017

**CaffèCaramel:**  
Hey...  
I know we haven't spoken these last few days,  
And I know it's my fault,  
I just didn't know what else to do or say.  
 _[Read: 4:57pm]_

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
I do love you, I really do.  
And, God, it's hard to explain this over the phone right now.  
But, the truth is, we can never work out.  
Us, whatever the hell I got us into, can never come to bear  
Any fruit.  
 _[Read: 4:50pm]_

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Do you know why I never invited you over?  
Why you never met my parents?  
Its because they would never accept us,  
They would never allow me to be with someone like you.  
They don't know I'm gay, they don't know that I am so madly  
In love with a boy who doesn't give two shits about what  
Anyone else thinks of him.  
They don't know me, and I don't even know myself after you.  
 _[Read: 4:55pm]_

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
You have changed me in so many ways,  
Done so many things to me that I can't even describe.  
I'm starting to feel like a puzzle at this point because of you.  
Like I'm some 5k piece puzzle that is missing one piece,  
And you've got that piece in your hand, and then you complete me.  
I feel complete with you, and I'm not sure if that's a good thing.  
 _[Read: 4:53Pm]_

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
Because even if I feel complete with you,  
I'll be nothing without my family.  
I can't tell them how much I love you,  
For fear of losing them.  
For fear of losing you.  
I can live my life knowing it was my choice to leave you,  
But I can't live if I let you go because they made me.  
 _[Read: 5:00pm]_

 **CaffèCaramel:**  
I do love you, Lee Taeyong.  
I love you so much, that I have to let you go.  
And I'm sorry for that.  
 _[Read: 5:05pm]_


	27. 3:22-pm, June 13th, 2017

_**Bread-Hyun**_ _has added_ _ **Ten-Teen**_ _and_ _ **Mr.Mixtape**_ _to a group cha_ t

 **Bread-Hyun:**  
Okay, I know you and Mark ended on bad terms,  
But this is fucking ridiculous.  
You've locked yourself in Ur house 4 the past week.  
Professor Sang asked me if you died.  
If you fucking _died._

 **Ten-Teen:**  
Jae's got a point, TY.  
We both love you, and we're here for you...  
So get your fucking head out of your ass.  
I don't expect you to be all rainbows and sunshine.  
But this is not the worst thing that's ever happened to you.  
We all know you have trust issues after Sicheng,  
But this is ridiculous.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
You don't know the first thing about what  
Happened between Sicheng and i, so don't even  
Fucking go their.  
And Mark?  
Yeah, it's not the worst thing that's ever happened to me.  
But it still hurts.  
I finally liked someone enough to be vulnerable with, after  
Four years of not even talking to anyone.  
Do you know what that's like?  
No, of course you don't.  
Because Doyoung and Jae have been together since  
6th grade, happily ignoring the rest of the world.  
And then there's you and johnny.  
Met him during a family vacation in 11th grade,  
Kept in touch until you both decided to attend university in seoul.  
 _Together._

 **Bread-Hyun:**  
I can't even believe you right now.  
I get it, he broke you, but he obviously didn't break  
Your heart, because you don't fucking have one.  
I have been there for you since we were 5 yeas old,  
And _this_ is what I get?  
I expected better from you,  
But I guess I learned my lesson.

_Bread-Hyun has logged off_

**Ten-Teen:**  
Do you know what it cost me to be  
With Johnny?  
My family.  
I didn't move here, TY.  
I got kicked out for being gay, and  
My family refuses to even speak to me.  
My friends back in Thailand are afraid to speak  
To me now because they don't want word to get back to their  
Parents that they're friends with the gay boy.  
So don't tell me that I've had it all rainbows and sunshine.  
Because I haven't.  
So learn your history, before you make assumptions.  
God, now I know why Sicheng left you.

 _Ten-Teen has logged of_ f

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Yeah, I guess I know why too.


	28. 1:33-Pm, June 15th, 2017

**Mr.Mixtape:**  
Hey, jae.  
I know that this is really belated,  
But I'm sorry about the last time we spoke.  
I was an asshole, and I'm sorry about the way I spoke to you.  
I hope you can forgive me.

_Bread-Hyun has logged on_

**Bread-Hyun:**  
Apology accepted.  
I don't like being mad at you,  
But you make it extremely easy.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
Yeah, I know.  
Can you tell Ten I'm sorry,  
He won't respond to my texts or calls.

 **Bread-Hyun:**  
We were just about to meet at a café downtown.  
You can come and apologize over scones.  
Then again....  
He might throw coffee at you,  
He's been temperamental lately.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
So has johnny.  
Think they're fighting?  
It would explain why he was so  
Pissed last time we talked.

 **Bread-Hyun:**  
Probably.  
Might as well come join us anyway though.  
You could probably use a good cup  
of black coffee.  
Am I right?

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
You're right.  
I'll be there soon.

 **Bread-Hyun:**  
Alright, see you then.

_Bread-Hyun has logged off_   
_Mr.Mixtape ha_ s logged off

Taeyong took a deep breath as he tossed his phone onto his desk, getting dressed to go meet with JaeHyun and Ten. Which, would hopefully go without any hitches.

But, if Ten really was angry, he wouldn't be surprised if he got a lap full of coffee and and earful from the shorter male.

He pushed those thoughts away as he got in his car, tossing his phone into the passenger seat before pulling out of his driveway, the radio making the car shake with bass.

Traffic wasn't too bad, allowing him to easily slip in and out of lanes towards the downtown area where the boys would be waiting for him, but he hadn't counted on two things.

A message from Donghyuck, and a swerving eighteen wheeler.

The last thing he can think of is a Canadian boy with auburn hair and a smile that melts his heart.

Then it just smells of gas, burnt rubber, and smoke.


	29. 6:43-Pm, June 15th, 2017

**Mr.Mixtape:**  
I nearly died today. _[read: 12:35am]_

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
I only thought about you. _[read: 12:36]_

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
I regret never telling you how I felt. _[read: 12:37am]_

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
See the texts above? they all start with I, that's how selfish I am, isn't it? _[read: 12:40am]_

Mark was horrified as he read the messages, his hands trembling as the phone slipped from his fingers. Had he done this to him? Oh, God. How could he ever forgive himself?

If he had just told the truth, then none of this would have ever happened, and he could still be texting him right now and this would all be fine again.

But he hadn't told the truth, he had lied and now he was paying the price for it, wasn't he?

"Mark, what's wrong?"

Mark couldn't look up at his mother, tears streaking his face as sobs racked his whole body. He couldn't even find it in himself to breathe.

"Is everything all right?" She asked, wrapping her arms around her son. _Maybe his_ _phone_ _has some hints?_ She thought, picking up the discarded phone just as another message came through.

 **Mr.Mixtape:**  
I never told you I loved you,  
And maybe it's just a little too late,  
but I love you, Mark Lee.

"Honey, please tell me what's going on." Mrs. Lee said, voice laced with concern before her son started to tell her every little detail of what had happened to him in the last two months of his life, from the first message, all the way to the semi-fight they had before he left.

He expected her to be upset with him, to tell him that liking guys was wrong, and that she was disappointed in him for everything he had done. But she didn't.

Instead she pulled him closer, placed a kiss to the top of his head and whipped out her phone, booking a plane ticket on the spot. "You," She said, pulling out of the hug to look him in the eyes. "Are going back to korea, apologizing to that poor boy, and then I want you to love him for whatever time you have with him. If things don't work out for you two, then you know where to find your dad and I." She smiled warmly, pulling him in for one last hug before opening his closet.

She pulled out his bags, packing them with clothes and the necessary items that he would need before handing him enough cash for him to make his way around in Korea until he got a job.

"You're not mad, even in he slightest?" He asked, watching as his mom just snorted.

"No, we're not mad at you. Actually, your dad owes me fifty bucks now." She says, zipping up his last bag.

"You took bets on if I was gay?!"

She just smiles widely at him. "I assumed you were gay when you went camping. I mean, honestly honey, that was the fist time you willingly went camping. Not to mention, you kept smiling at that one boy, and you were happier than a cat on nip when you got back."

Now Mark just felt awkward, but it didn't last too long, seeing as his mom was ushering him to the front door. "Hurry up, you'll miss the plane!"

Maybe just this once, he'd be able to fix things properly.


	30. Leave Again: Special Chapter 7 (The End)

Mark had messaged Renjun as soon as he was able to, asking if the Chinese male would be available to drop him off at the hospital that Taeyong was in, thanks to Ten giving him the adress.

Thankfully, Renjun said he was more than willing, but that a rather grumpy Jisung would be tagging along due to an interrupted movie night.

But did movies really matter at the moment? Mark didn't think they did as he collected his bags, rushing out the entrance to the familiar silver Kia that was shaking with bass.

"Nice to see you finally arrived. Now, deets or nah?" Renjun asked, turning he music down much to Jisungs protest from the backseat as Mark unloaded the last 48 hours onto both males.

"Wow." Jisung mumbles, suddenly feeling bad for being a grumpy hoe when Renjun had to practically drag him from the couch to get into the car.

"So, not only is the love of your life in the hospital, but your parents were taking bets on if you were gay?!" Renjun doesn't mean to sound slightly chipper, but really, whose parents make _bets_ on if their son is _gay_?

"Don't even get me started on what a crappy week that this has been, I just need to get to the fucking hospital and hope to God that he'll actually let me apologize." Mark said, biting his lip as Renjun just whipped in and out from between cars, lights blurring all together as it stared to rain.

There was a bit of light conversation here and there on the drive to the hospital, Mark's head mostly filled with ways he could apologize to Taeyong for being such a horrible person.

"Okay, we're here, SangDam Hospital." Renjun said, not even coming to a full stop before Mark was out of the car and rushing into the building, asking the nurse at the desk for one Lee Taeyong.

"Room 721." She said, looking up with a small smile. "I don't know if they'll let you see him at the moment, but there's a waiting room nearby."

Mark just nodded before rushing off again, this time with Renjun and Jisung following closely behind him.

And sure enough, that had to sit in the waiting room, for quite a while actually. Enough so that Renjun had to take Jisung back to his house before returning to Mark with some food he'd picked up on the way.

"You're allowed to go in now, though, the patient is a little drowsy at the moment." Said a nurse as she passed by, giving Mark as smile.

Not one second was wasted as Mark bound up from his chair, quickly walking over to the door before stopping. What if Taeyong didn't want to see him? What if he was angry at him?

"Regardless of what happens, he's always going to have loved you." Renjun says, giving the older a slight nudge towards the door, which seemed so far away.

He took two deep breaths before opening the door, walking in slightly, his heart sinking as he heard the beeping from the monitors.

"Taeyong?" God, why did his voice sound so week?

The older male furrowed his eyebrows for a second, trying to focus on the figure that inched closer to the bed until he was perched in the chair next to him.

"Mark?" Surely that wasn't his voice, so week and raspy, so small and afraid. He wanted to reach out, to just feel the younger under his fingertips, to know that he was real, because _damn_ those hallucinations had seemed real earlier.

"Yeah, it's me. I came back." Was he crying? Was was he so sad?

"I thought you left, I thought you weren't coming back?" Something didn't quite add up in Taeyong's mind, and he wondered just briefly, if this was another hallucination.

"I did, and I didn't think I'd come back either... but my mom found out about what happened, and about us, and there is so much more to that than I can even explain right now. So, all in all, I'm back. And I'm not leaving you this time." Mark said, grabbing onto the older males hand.

 _He's real. He's actually real._ Taeyong wanted to cry at this point. The boy he loved, had come back to him, given it wasn't the ideal conditions, but he was back. And that made him so, so, so happy.

"You promise you're not going to leave me again?" Taeyong asked, watching as the younger boy smiled, giving his hand a light squeeze.

"I promise, that I will never, ever, ever, ever leave you again."

And this time, he wasn't telling a lie or even just a little bit of a twisted truth.

He was never going to leave his side again, no matter what happened, he was going to stay by his side until the day he died.

It's funny how one little message can send your whole life into a diseray in one fell swoop. And then suddenly make everything okay again. How things can play out, for better or for worse.

This was their new life. Together.


	31. Bonus #1: Was It All For Nothing?

Taeyong was just entering university, and he had been dating Sicheng for a while now, so it was no surprise that he wanted this to move further along in their relationship.

He'd recently gotten an apartment after moving out of parents his house, had a stable job at a record store and got into the university Sicheng was in.

He was so ready for what he wanted to happen, his thoughts running wild as he pulled up outside of the universities theater to go and pick up Sicheng from rehearsal.

Sicheng had been rehearsing for the latest play, something to do with Greek mythology that Taeyong could never remember the name of even though it was short.

So Taeyong gathered his thoughts together, walking into the main part of the building where he could already hear Sicheng rehearsing his lines, strong and clear despite his usually awful korean.

Something that did strike Taeyong as odd, was there was a second voice there even thought Sicheng claimed he always practiced alone to keep a clear head space.

Peaking in, he could vaguely see Sicheng and one of Sicheng's friends, Kun. Sicheng was pacing back and forth on the stage while Kun was sitting on a bar stool he must have pulled from the prep area.

"Oh, Thelios, why do you hide so?" Sicheng said, pacing back and forth.

"Because Hypnos will never notice me." Kun read, smiling a little when Sicheng shook his head at his awful acting skills.

"Then why must you hide from me? Am I not better than Hypnos?"

"You're merely a mortal, how could you be?"

Sicheng smiled, walking towards Kun. "Because I will never forsake you, I will never leave you, and I will always love you." What happened next nearly killed Taeyong.

They kissed. Deep and passionate, and it broke Taeyong's heart, enough so that when the door slammed shut from him going back to his car, he didn't stop even when Sicheng walked and started calling his name.

"Taeyong, please stop!" Sicheng was practically running after Taeyong now, and it looked like Taeyong wasn't slowing down any at all.

He got in his car drove off, his mind full and his heart empty as he pulled into a random parking lot a few blocks away from the University.

The only thought he had was five simple words.

_Was it all for nothing?_


	32. Bonus #2: Without Love

It had been at least two weeks since the incident at the theater, Taeyong was still trying to process everything, and Sicheng had made no effort to reconcile with the older.

Which left Taeyong feeling worse than before.

He spent his days alone, locked up in his apartment with little to no cares. When he did manage to venture out, it was only to work so he wouldn't get kicked out of his home.

Days ran together in a blur of grey autumn skies, and accidentally burnt coffee that never quite dampened that cold feeling inside of him.

None of his friends had come to visit, none except for Jaehyun who only stopped by because he wanted to make sure that Taeyong hadn't died. That did make Taeyong a little more depressed at first, but now he thought it was humorous.

He wondered if the others even wondered where he was, or if he was even fine. He wondered if Sicheng had been cheating on him for a while, or if it just recently started. He wondered about a lot of things.

Shaking his head, he poured himself another cup of coffee, this time it wasn't burnt, but it still tasted a little off. He realized he hadn't put the creamer in it, and went to grab some from the fridge, but before he couldn't open it, there was a knock.

Once.

Twice.

Silent.

Then again, rapid and relentless against the old wood door that Taeyong actually hated for a multitude of reasons.

"I'm coming, hold your horses!" He shouted, grumbling as he padded across the floor to the door, unlocking both deadbolts before opening it up to reveal a rain soaked Sicheng with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Sicheng said, throwing himself into the olders chest, sobbing as Taeyong just stood there. He wasn't sure if he should comfort the younger and accept his apology, or if he should tell him to back to Kun. The second option would do no good for either of them though.

"I just want to know why..." Taeyong finally said, resting his arms around Sicheng's waist.

"I don't know. I just... you were always so busy, and I never felt important... but I don't love him." Sicheng's body shook, both from the cold and from his tears as Taeyong simply sighed, pulling him in closer.

He was a fool for sure, an idiot without doubt, he always loved people he shouldn't love. That's why he couldn't bear to see Sicheng so upset.

"I'm still a little upset, but if you swear it was only just this once, then I'll forgive you." Taeyong said, his voice full of something between adoration and understanding for the younger.

Sicheng nodded vigorously, his head still securely tucked into the crook of Taeyong's neck, tickling Taeyong ever so slightly with each breath he took.

"I promise."

"Good, now go get in the shower before you catch a cold." Taeyong said with a smile, kissing Sicheng's forehead before shooing him away, closing the door as the younger walked towards the bedroom to grab a pair of sweats and a tshirt.

Taeyong let out a long and deep sigh as he returned to his coffee, picking it up and bringing it to his lips.

He scrunched his nose up at it again.

Because no matter how long he left it there, the creamer still wasn't present, leaving a bitter flavor of hazelnut.

The same terms could be used for relationships.

Not that he'd ever know.


End file.
